Non-Vampire Knight
by Dragon Spirit 10
Summary: This is a story where Kaname, Yuuki and Zero are humans and they live happy and perfect lives. Or do they? without all the excitement being a vampire gives them they are all bored... So the trio each choose a similar secret life to spice up their dull and repetitive daily life.
1. Prologue:Concept

Non-Vampire Knight

We have all wondered what it would be like if Kaname, Yuuki, Zero and all the other vampires were human, even Yuuki herself wondered what it would be like. But if they were all human none of them would ever have met. Imagine Yuuki being born human and actually being Kaien Cross' daughter, Kaname being Haruka and Juuri's actual birth son and Zero never hating himself and wanting to end his own life for being a vampire. Without all that none of them would have met each other, I'm sure you are thinking "Wouldn't Rido still have been a psycho and killed Haruka and Juuri? so he would still see Kaien Cross to tell him hat happened and he would meet Yuuki" and also are wondering "Shizuka would still have killed Zero's parents? so he would meet Yuuki when Kaien took him in" well this is much more than them being just human. With Haruka, Juuri and Rido being human they can't be siblings, because if they were they wouldn't have those types of feelings for each other. So Haruka is a Kuran but Juuri and Rido are siblings, as they look similar and could easily be siblings, that are from a different family. Also with Shizuka not being a vampire, there would no vampire hunters and so Zero's parents would have never killed her lover, she would not have been kept in a cage for fear she would go insane and she would have lived her life how she would have wanted too. So Kaname, Yuuki and Zero probably would have never met. But in this story there is something that connects them, Cross Academy, the three of them attend the school with Kaname being in his third year, Zero being in his second year, as he would no longer have a reason to not attend the first year, and finally Yuuki being a first year. But this is not what truly connects them, what truly connects them is that while all there of them have loving family's and good friends and have perfect lives. They are bored. They find their perfect lives lacking any excitement so they lead a secret life behind their loved ones backs and this is how the trio meet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This a little concept/prologue for a story idea I have and basically I want to know what you all reckon of it. Is it interesting? is it bad? is it confusing? whatever you think I would like to know. **


	2. Chapter 1: Model Students

Non-Vampire Knight

Chapter 1: Model Students

"Yuuki! Yuuuuuuukiiiiii!" Kaien Cross called out as he knocked on his daughter's bedroom door "Wakie wakie sweetie!" Kaien called as he continued to knock on the door

"I'm up! I'm up Father!" Yuuki called, in order to stop her father knocking

"Okay sweetie I'll be waiting for you downstairs with breakfast" Kaien said before he walked away

"Okay!" Yuuki shouted after her father before she yawned tiredly.

Yuuki then rubbed her eyes as she pulled the covers away from her.

**XxXxX**

Meanwhile at the same time Zero was being rudely awoken by his room mate.

"Oi Kiryuu!" Zero's room mate shouted as he threw a pillow at him "Time to get up" Zero's room mate said again trying not to laugh as he saw the pillow that he had thrown at Zero was now perfectly covering his face

"Alright alright I'm awake" Zero's voice came through the pillow

"Good" the boy said standing up "Well I'll see you later" the boy said as he left their dorm room to go get some breakfast from the cafeteria.

Zero groaned as he sat up, which caused the pillow on his face to fall off. Zero then stretched his arms out before he then moved to get out of the bed but he suddenly felt something odd underneath his left foot. Zero lifted his foot and saw he had accidentally stepped on the letter his brother Ichiru had sent him, which he had been reading last night but had fallen asleep before he could finish it. Zero smiled as he re-read the last bit of the letter he had read before falling asleep which was his twin telling him about how he had a crush on a girl at his school called Maria Kurenai.

**XxXxX**

At another part of the Boy's Dorm, Kaname was also waking up. As Kaname sat up he chuckled as he looked over at his room mate, and best friend, Takuma who was passed out asleep, which was unusual as his friend usually was an early riser, but when he saw the mountain of manga books on his friends bed, and one that was open, that clearly wasn't finished yet, that his friend was still holding in his right hand, that was hanging off the bed.

**XxXxX**

Yuuki smiled happily as she ate the breakfast her father had made for her. Yuuki giggled as she watched her father dancing around the kitchen as he explained what it was that he had cooked and it was a dish of his very own creation.

**XxXxX**

Later that day at lunch time. Yuuki was peacefully sitting in the library reading some books. Yuuki had chatted with her only friend Yori earlier when they were eating their lunch but after they had finished Yuuki had to apologize to her friend how there were some books that she needed to read to help her with classwork. Even though Yuuki didn't like spending her free time like this but she knew it was important for her to have good grades as she was the Headmaster's daughter.

**XxXxX**

At the same time Zero was entering his Dorm Room, as he had finished his lunch and had helped look after the horses, including his favourite horse White Lily. And he had decided to finish reading his brothers letter. Zero and his twin Ichiru had always been very close but when they were old enough to join High School, Zero had decided to go to Cross Academy while Ichiru decided to go to the High School closest to their home. But the twins kept in contact by writing to each other, they would tell each other how their school lives were and Ichiru would keep Zero up to date with hoe their parents were.

**XxXxX**

Kaname was sitting alone under a tree reading a book when he suddenly heard a voice say.

"Hey cousin"

Kaname looked up from his book and saw his cousin Senri and his girlfriend Rima.

"Hey Senri" Kaname said, happy to see his cousin

"I just wanted to let you know that when term ends I'll be spending it with you and your parents"

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"Mother will have to go abroad for a film she's in and since she's going to be away for awhile Father is going with her" Senri said before he then took Rima's hand "I can't go with them since Rima and I will have photo shoots to do at that time"

"I see, well I look forward to you staying over" Kaname said smiling "Mother has been dying to see you" Kaname said chuckling at the memory of his mother saying how she really wanted her 'Adorable little nephew' to come over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (VERY VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ ME!) Okay so here are few important things you must know.**

**1. Zero has no tattoo (as he isn't a vampire he wouldn't have the Hunter's Seal) or piercing**

**2. Senri is still Kaname's cousin as in my story Rido and Juuri are siblings and so they are instead of Kuran's are Rido and Juuri Shiki (but Juuri would have become a Kuran when she married Haruka) and with them being humans Rido wasn't obsessed with Juuri and he knows nothing about Shizuka (as they would never been betrothed) he is actually a nice person and is in love and married to Senri's mother (who is still an actress in my story and is not mentally unstable)**

**3. Kaname and Zero aren't so gloomy in this story (as they no longer have a tragic past) but don't worry they aren't changing completely**

**4. While Yuuki is Kaien's daughter but she doesn't have a mother (and you'll find out why later)**


End file.
